


Frat Lord of Vlad's Lair

by Nrandom



Series: The Adventures of Blad, the Romanian Fratboi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Dudebros, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, Song Parody, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: Blad is a college fratboy, and the definition of a partier. He is suprised one day by a letter from his Uncle Vlad, a Romanian Vampire Lord. Blad has been named his heir, and will be taking over managing the castle so Vlad can have some actual free time for once in his life. This is the introductory song for the series following Blad's adventures.





	Frat Lord of Vlad's Lair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homestuck (MCU_is_awesome)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCU_is_awesome/gifts), [Ingi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingi/gifts).



> I blame those I gifted this to for this.   
> This is the start of a series Ingi and I will be writing, meant as the "Intro Song". Expect future Chaos and Blad's adventures as a Lord of a Romanian Castle and his exploration of ancient vampire society. Also expect lots of partying. 
> 
> To the tune of "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air"

Now this is a story all about how

My life got flipped turned upside down

And I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there

I'll tell you how I became the Lord of a place called Vlad's Lair

 

In a little town called Yale born and raised

Harvard parties are where I spent most of my days

Bro-ing out, slacking, relaxing all cool

And all taking shots and keg stand champ of the school

When estranged Uncle Vlad had started to get bored

Looked for a successor so he could explore

I got a letter by bat, delivered with flair

It said "You're moving with your vampire uncle at Vlad's Lair"

 

Thought a castle was cool so I got on the plane

Though castles and vampires are kind of arcane

They led me to a jet and they gave me fancy beer

I kicked back, put my feet up, living my best life right here

Private jet, this is great

A fancy place where I can drink my weight

Is this what the people of Vlad's Lair living like?

Hmmm, this might be all right

But wait, I hear they're gothic, vampires, and all that

This is the type of place that I should rad up like frats

All the dope parties I'll have while I'm there

I hope they're prepared for the Lord of Blad's Lair

 

Well, uh, the plane landed and when I came out

There was a dude looked like a cryptid standing with my name out

I ain't trying to get murdered yet dude, I just got here

Almost supernaturally I disappeared

I whistled for a cab and when it came near

The license plate said 'Vamp' and there were fangs in the mirror

If anything I could say that this cab was rare

But I thought "Nah, forget it, dude go to Blad's Lair!"

 

I pulled up to a castle with a cast iron gate

And I yelled to the butler "Yo dude, how's the beer taste?"

Looked at my kingdom, I was finally there

To sit on my throne as the Lord of Blad's Lair


End file.
